wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
DawnClan/Roleplay
Archives: ''' 1 "Hey Lilyfur!" Eagletalon mewed white savagely ripping up moss. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:55, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Lilyfur glanced at the tom, her eyes clouded with grief. "What happened? I thought I had just gotten some fresh moss yesterday?" she mewed, her voice hoarse. Jaggedclaw grabbed a piece of moss and then gently dipped it in the water. "Snowwhisker is kitting." he explained. Lilyfur jumped up, her eyes wide in alarm. ~Blueleaf~ "Why are you so jumpy?" Eagletalon asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:58, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "Oh I don't know, maybe because I don't want my friend or her kits to die?" she said sarcastically. Jaggedclaw flinched. Lilyfur was known to be one of the most quiet, gentle, kind cats in DawnClan. ~Blueleaf~ "Ugh! well! Ow, ow Lilyfur, ow." he said with an angry look. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:04, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "Are you ready, Snowwhisker? Push." Risingsun ordered, sitting back as he readied to help if needed.Silverstar' 16:23, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Eagletalon stepped back. "I will bring her the moss as requested!" Eagletalon screamed and ran to camp with moss hanging from his jaws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:29, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Hickorywing sat chating with Whitetoe, the two siblings were very close and didn't really talk to anyone else but each other. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:11, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Bouldersnow sat boredly in camp. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 05:12, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Whitetoe slipped away from her brother and walked to the fresh-kill pile and sniffed around, not much was in it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:17, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Eagletalon sighed, wanting to bother someone. He saw a lizard. "OHH!" he screamed and chased it. "LIZARD!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:20, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Duskstream gasped. Her pelt was silver! "Wait Eagletalon!" "LIZARD!" he screamed not hearing her and ran away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:23, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "I'm coming too!" Birdsong trekked around camp, her tail-tip flicking. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 12:45, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Walnutpaw yawned looking around. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:42, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong flattened her ears, feeling a cold breeze shimmer across the bristles of her pelt. She gazed over at Risingsun, feeling bad that the tom was still mourning for his mate. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 15:52, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Risingsun shivered as he pressed himself against his den's wall to keepwarm.Silverstar 15:57, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong gazed over at him, concern flooding through her gaze. She mumbled quietly and rose to her paws, sitting beside the tom before lifting her tail to wrap it around her paws. Everything will be okay, Risingsun. I promise. Your mate isn't gone forever. She's watching over you. ''— You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 15:59, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Pepperflight's paws ran along the dens floor. It was pretty boring being alone with a broken leg and not being able to do anything. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:09, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Rosestar hunted near the border, her eyes glinting slightly. At gatherings, she had seen a medicine cat, and thought he looked quite fine, and was dying to meet him.'Silverstar' 21:13, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Dustfeather looked at the DawnClan border. He was off to see the medicine cat, he couldn't find catmint in CaveClan, since it was too rocky, he and the medicine cat often shared herbs. He padded into their land. He sniffed around. He smelled his scent, so maybe she was out looking for him? he told her last half moon he'd be here... But she always waited in camp while he made his way alone to the camp. --Patch Rosestar's heart nearly lurched out of her chest as she detected the scent of CaveClan, and later saw ''him, the Medicine cat she found rather attractive. Keeping her cool, Rosestar stalked out of the bracken. "Can I help you?"Silverstar 21:23, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "I'm here to see Risingsin for catmint." Dustfeather stated in his chilly voice. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:25, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Rosestar narrowed her eyes. "We're out."'Silverstar' 21:28, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Dustfeather flecked his tail. "Well then, I guess I'll be out of your way." he meowed turning to leave. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:36, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Hesitating, Rosestar quickly called back to the tom. "Wait."'Silverstar' 21:38, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Yes?" he asked the leader. He whipped around to look at her. His ice blue eyes stony. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:40, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Uh, well...I suppose I can guide you through our territory and let you look for some, Risingsun hasn't been out in a long time, being a depressed mess 'n all." Rosestar offered, her eyes flashing in annoyance as she mentioned her Medicine Cat.'Silverstar' 21:42, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Dustfeather gave a slight nod. "Alright..." he meowed and waited for her to lead. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:43, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Turning, the lanky molly began to march off, forcing her way through the bracken and brambles.'Silverstar' 21:45, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Dustfeather followed, hissing when he stepped on a thorn. He yanked it out and, though it was deep, walked like nothing had happened. His eyes didn't show anything he was thinking, nor his face, just the same stony look. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:48, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Cursing under her breath as the leader stumbled and stubbed a toe, Rosestar limped on, her tail tip twitching slightly. "Just tell me if you see it."'Silverstar' 21:49, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Your toes hurt." Dustfeather pointed out. Most cats didn't think something like this would hurt them a whole lot, but after a few days they could turn ugly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:52, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, yes they do." Rosestar responded quickly, returning her eyes to the horizon.'Silverstar' 21:53, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "I can look at it if you want." Dustfeather said while licking his chest fur. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:45, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Eagletalon crashed through the forest and ended up in DawnClan's camp. "We have to leave now, follow me!" he yowled and ran out of camp. He heard the cats following. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:38, November 26, 2015 (UTC) (moons have passed now....) Whitetoe looked around at her clanmates, her eyes held fear or anger. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:29, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (should we just say they became mates, Rose is expecting, and they broke up? Just to speed things up) Rosestar yawned.'Silverstar' 19:20, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:10, November 29, 2015 (UTC) As she rose to her paws, the leader began to pace, a slight glint of anger in her dark amber eyes. ''That piece of crowfood Dustfeather...I was a fool to think that we were meant to be. We were mates, parents, and now we're done. Good thing I didn't tell him that he's a father.Silverstar 21:14, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Hickorywing yawned and rolled around in the sunshine. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:25, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Risingsun!" The leader's voice wasn't at all sweet as she ordered her Medicine cat to come near. The black smoke tabby quickly scrambled over to Rosestar. She believed she was expecting kits, however, a Medicine Cat was yet to confirm it. "Am I expecting kits, or what?" She mumbled quickly, the tom quickly touching her stomach before pausing.'Silverstar' 21:29, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Duskstream hunted near ShadeClan's border. Viperclaw padded out from the undergrowth up to Duskstream. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:58, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Hi Viperclaw." "Hi." Viperclaw purred to her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:01, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "How have you been?" "Well?" Rosestar's sharp tone was thick with impatience, so Risingsun quickly nodded before scooting away. "Yes, you are."'Silverstar' 22:04, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "I've been good but I miss you." Viperclaw murmured. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:06, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (When will the Clan find out?) "Same." (I don't know, a DawnClan or ShadeClan cat finds out about them) Viperclaw looked at the ground. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:10, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Rosestar, heavy with her kits, trudged along, looking very unamused. She had quickly discovered that she hated kits, and hoped that hers would be born dead, as they were annoying her greatly.'Silverstar' 20:04, December 12, 2015 (UTC) (how many is she having?) Whitetoe went hunting. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:10, December 12, 2015 (UTC) (3-4, i plan on having two) Risingsun eyed the leader cautiously. She was bound to pop soon, and he feared what she would possibly do to her poor kits.'Silverstar' 20:11, December 12, 2015 (UTC) (could i have two of them?) Whitetoe caught a rabbit, she padded back into camp proudly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:13, December 12, 2015 (UTC) (i guess, so there'll be four) Rosestar glared back at Risingsun. "What do you want?"'Silverstar' 20:15, December 12, 2015 (UTC) (alright, how about mine can be Linxkit and Almondkit) Whitetoe placed her catch on the fresh-kill pile. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:17, December 12, 2015 (UTC) (that's fine, i'm still thinking of mine) "...Who's the father?" "Didn't I already tell you?" Risingsun shrugged at her response. "Fine, it's Dustwhateverhisfaceis."'Silverstar' 20:19, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Whitetoe perked her ears, overhearing the medicine cat and leader talking. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:20, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Y'know, that's like, breaking two parts of the code..." "Cool, whatever." Rosestar mumbled, laying on her side and lapping at her plump belly.'Silverstar' 20:21, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Joltclaw stole a mouse from the fresh kill pile Vaporheart padded up to Birdsong still in a daze Vipersong padded along a tree branch, she wasn't giving up on the squirrel that hopped from tree to tree. She tensed. It was right there, on a thin branch. ''I think I can reach it... she thought flying to it. It squealed and hopped out of the way. No! She crashed down to the forest floor with a loud thud. Pain blazed through her leg. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:46, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Vaporheart snuck out of camp that evening "Hello" she says to her friend with a black pelt and black stripes Vipersong looked at her leg, it was twisted. "Help!" she called. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:18, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Kishan heard the cry for help and he rushed over to Vipersong "here" Kishan says lifting her onto his back Duskstream was still by the border. "Who are you?" Vipersong asked weakly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:22, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "That's Kishan" Vaporheart says padding over to help him Vipersong barely heard Vaporheart as everything went black. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:28, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Vaporheart rushed into camp and Kishan put Vipersong down "Go get your medicine cat " Kishan says he looked up and noticed all the she cat's staring at him Whitetoe looked at Kishan. She let out a low growl. "Who is this?" she asked taking a threatening step forward. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:33, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "I'm Kishan and your warrior needed help so I helped her"Kishan says "Risingsun come quick" Vaporheart says - Ren lost Kishans scent soon and he walked mindlessly he soon found Kishans scent again and realized it lead to a camp "Kishan" Ren says eyeing his brother Vipersong opened her eyes weakly. ''What if my leg doesn't heal? I'll have to step down.... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:59, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Risingsun looked over the leg, and cringed. "...I'm sorry Vipersong, but this is a very bad injury...it may not heal properly."Silverstar 19:01, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Vipersong looked on sadly. "So I do have to step down from being deputy... I can't be a warrior can I?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:02, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "I doubt it," the black smoke tabby tom sighed.'Silverstar' 19:03, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Kishan nodded to Ren then looked at Vipersong "What will I do then? be an elder?" Vipersong fretted. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:05, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "I'm afraid so," Risingsun frowned.'Silverstar' 19:05, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "I'm sorry " Kishan says "But... but there has to be something else I can do....!" Vipersong slightly told herself. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:10, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Ren nudged Kishan"we should go" Kishan shook his head"I wish to speak to your leader" Kishan says - Shore "If you wish to speak with Rosestar, you must be wishing to get your heads cut off...especially now." Risingsun replied grimly.'Silverstar' 19:14, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "I wish to join Dawnclan" Kishan says Ren shakes his head and leaves -Shore "I'm only warning you that you're likely to get yourself killed by Rosestar, but suit yourself," Risingsun replied.'Silverstar' 19:20, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Can someone please take me to her " Kishan asks - Shore "I will, I will, geez, I'm just warning you." Risingsun growled with a roll of his eyes, offering his shoulder as support for the deputy.'Silverstar' 19:24, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Vipersong leaned on Risingsun's shoulder greatfully. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:25, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you" he licked Vaporhearts cheek and followed - Shore Rosestar was everything but happy to see strangers in her camp. "Are you hear because you have a deathwish? I can fulfil it for you for free."'Silverstar' 19:29, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "No I wish to join Dawnclan" Kishan says - Shore "Fine, but if you dare to even look at my Clanmates wrong, you'll be dead." Rosestar grumbled simply.'Silverstar' 19:32, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Kishan dips his head "You can trust me" - Shore "Can I?" Rosestar replied dryly, flicking her tail. "Now shoo, someone show these cats around."'Silverstar' 19:36, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Rosestar, I'm not sure if this is the time but... I have to step down from being your deputy," Vipersong murmured quietly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:38, December 13, 2015 (UTC Rosestar angrily smacked a pebble with a paw, which flew across camp. "Oh, isn't that great! Fine, I'll find a replacement."'Silverstar' 19:39, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Kishan left and went straight to Vaporheart Vipersong flinched at her leader. ''I failed my Clan. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:43, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Because I'm too...large to hold a ceremony, and you're crippled...Risingsun, spread the word that Birdsong is the new deputy." Once he left, Rosestar felt herself cringing, her stomach hurting.---- Nodding, Risingsun ran off, first to Birdsong. "Birdsong...You're our new deputy."Silverstar 20:35, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong froze, her gaze brightening. "M-me?" She stammered, lifting her head shakily. "But... I..." She paused for a moment, gulping and looking at Vipersong. "...Thank you, Rosestar.." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 20:37, December 13, 2015 (UTC) (when shall we start Birdsun?) Risingsun nodded. "Just...be careful around Rosestar, she's been moody lately."Silverstar 20:38, December 13, 2015 (UTC) (Doesn't matter) Birdsong nodded, feeling her stomache churn for a moment. Me... a deputy. But why me? .. I guess StarClan saw how hard I work for my Clan and awarded me.. but I feel so bad about having it.. I feel like I stole this position from Viperclaw.. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 20:40, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Risingsun gave Birdsong a gentle smack to the face with his tail. "Hey, cheer up, look brave...With Rosestar acting up, the Clan needs some hope."Silverstar 20:41, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong purred quietly. "...Yeah, I guess," She meowed, hope glimmering in her eyes. "I'll do my best to be the best deputy I can be.. Even if ''Viperclaw may hate me for it..." She meowed, her soft tone beginning to turn into a chuckle. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 20:43, December 13, 2015 (UTC) The medicine cat gave her a small smile. "Nah, she won't hate you for it, you're a good cat."'Silverstar' 20:45, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong perked up, smiling at him. "Thanks," She purred, her gaze lit up with amusement. "You are too," She meowed, nudging him gently. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 20:46, December 13, 2015 (UTC) He let out a soft chuckle. "Thanks,"'Silverstar' 20:48, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong nodded in response, and lifted her gaze to the dark blue sky. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 20:54, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Hey Birdsong congratulations on being named deputy" Kishan says "You'll be a good deputy," Vipersong meowed to Birdsong with a lump in her throat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:49, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "I wonder when I'll get my warrior name" Kishan says aloud - Shore (Flame's going to have to hold the ceremony, since Rose is going to kit soon) Rosestar fell asleep.'Silverstar' 03:36, December 14, 2015 (UTC) (Okay) Vaporheart woke up and stretched Rosestar eventually awoke, feeling some terrible stomach pains. "Risingsun, I need you!" The medicine cat groggily rose to his paws, irritation swirling within his stomach. ''Don't bite her head off, don't bite her head off... He walked into the nursery tensly, narrowing his eyes at the leader/queen. "What?" "I'M KITTING, SO DO SOMETHING!" Rosestar roared at her Medicine cat angrily, her body quivering with pain. "O-Oh, yes ma'am!" Surprisingly frightened by her snap, rather than angered, the black smoke tabby tom turned tail and dashed to his den, gathering his needed supplies before returning to his leader.Silverstar 00:55, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong strolled around camp. (Who's ceremony am I doing?) sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 02:09, December 27, 2015 (UTC) (Kishans warrior name ceremony) Bouldersnow flicked his ears as he saw Risingsun take off down the camp with herbs in his jaws. Rosestar must be kitting... --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:12, December 27, 2015 (UTC) (What is ''her/his warrior name going to be?) 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 02:12, December 27, 2015 (UTC) (Tiger_____ you choose) (Is Tigerlily alright?) 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 03:00, December 27, 2015 (UTC) (Sure Tigerlily and Vaporheart sounds nice) (aight, i'll do it now) Birdsong anxiously awaited for the arrival of Rosestar's kits, questioning harshly who the father was. Since she was the new deputy, she had to take matters into her own paws at the moment, since her leader was unavaible to do her normal Clan duties. It was time for Kishans ceremony, and they couldn't wait any longer. She took a deep breath and hauled herself up upon the ??? rock, beckoning the two cats forward with her tail. "Kishan, please step forward," She meowed, awaiting for them to follow her command. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 03:08, December 27, 2015 (UTC) (vaporheart's already a warrior, flame, she just meant that their names went well together) During the ceremony, Rosestar continued with her kitting. In the end, four kits lay at her belly.'Silverstar' 17:47, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "May I see the kits?" Whitetoe asked Rosestar, she sat outside the den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:49, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, sure, whatever." Rosestar muttered, glancing at her kits. She had already given them their names: Lynxkit, Gustykit, Fogkit, and Almondkit.'Silverstar' 17:52, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe padded into the den. "They look beautiful, Rosestar," she purred. Lynxkit mewed and climbed over his siblings. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:55, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Bouldersnow watched the ceremony. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:19, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Moonpaw went out of her den to go see Batkit, her brother. She played with him. Kishan stepped forward Gustykit blindly pushed herself against her mother, Rosestar lapping at her newborn daughter's beautiful silver dappled pelt. Fogkit, on the other paw, battered his other siblings with his big paws.'Silverstar' 03:42, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Bouldersnow watched Kishan step forward. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:00, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Vaporheart watched excited Gustykit let out a soft mewl, complaining as her mother lapped at her pelt. Rolling, her paw collided with Rosestar's nose, who let out a grumble of response, "quit."---- Fogkit rubbed his nose with his paws.'Silverstar' 21:25, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "You're warrior name will be Tigerlily," She meowed, lifting her chin. "I welcome you as a full warrior of the Clan, and I and StarClan hope you will serve us for many seasons to come. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 22:01, January 22, 2016 (UTC) (...Flame, Birdsong was in the middle of a ceremony...) Bouldersnow rubbed his nose. --look me in the eye 22:43, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe watched. ---- Whiskerpaw crossed the border with Hazelkit thrashing in his jaws. "I want Mama! I want Frostkit!" he wailed. ---- Linkkit mewed and kicked his nest. [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 02:59, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Bouldersnw cheered Tigerlily's name. --look me in the eye 02:33, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Fogkit, now four moons of age, had grown into a bit of a trouble-maker. With a peppy look, he gazed at the camp's exit, giving Gustykit a small shove. "Hey, sis," he whispered into her ear, refusing to remove his blue eyes from the exit. "Yeah?" "Let's go on an adventure!" She immediately backed away, screwing up her nose and giving her brother an uncertain look. "You aren't thinking about going out of camp, are you?" Gustykit hissed at her brother silently, folding down her ears to flatten them. "Totally am!"Silverstar 21:52, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Almondkit heard her siblings babbling, so she shuffled her paws over her ears to block out their annoying voices. When that didin't work, she let out a hissy sigh and glared at them. "What are you two idiots screech'n about?" ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:18, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Fogkit flattened his ears in frustration, cursing silently under his breath. "Ugh, keep it down, you bumbling badger, you'll get us caught!" Gustykit backed away, glowering at her littermate. "Us?!" She hissed quietly, pressing herself against the earth. Fogkit nodded curtly. "You're in this now, Gustykit, deal with it!"Silverstar 02:23, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Almondkit looked from Fogkit to Gustykit, then back again, with narrowed yellow eyes. "What are you planning this time? another thing your going to fail at again?" ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 02:55, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Fogkit shot him a look. "No, that's your job, and I'm a gentle-tom, so I won't take your job. After all, you're the best ever at failing, I don't think anyone could replace you." He spoke in a matter-of-fact tone before returning his gaze to his sister and grinning. "C'mon, let's move, I know just where to go...!"Silverstar 02:57, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Almondkit rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she ignored her siblings and focused on Whiskerpaw who was talking with Hazelkit. "Come on, Hazelkit! I'm just being a gaint ant that's going to chew your face off! all you have to do is hit me and I'm dead!" Whiskerpaw was begging Hazelkit, who was backed up into a clump of bracken with his fur fluffed up and wild eyes. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 03:00, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Fogkit continued to grin at Gustykit, who whimpered under her breath. "I don't like the sound of this....!" Fogkit shook his head, happily and proudly exiting camp. "I'm sure you'll love it, sis, stop being a baby!" He called to her cheerfully, drifting out into the territory. "Where is this place, Fogkit?"Silverstar 03:02, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse Category:Roleplay